


Where's Baby?

by leftdragonpainter



Series: Where's Baby? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Demons, Drunk Castiel, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Humor, Jealous Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sam Ships It, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arch-angel Gabriel reveals he's not dead. As his first trick, he decides to mess with Dean by turning his Impala into a human.<br/>This is based from a tumblr post I ran across...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Dean slammed the driver’s side door to the ’67 Impala. After glaring at nothing for several minutes, he turned on the ignition. Once again he and Sam had gotten into an argument over stupid shit. They were like an old married couple lately, bringing up the past that should have been let go, sniping at each other. When they worked a case, they hardly fought, making sure to work together so they didn’t wind up dead. But they hadn’t had a case in months, and they were all going crazy. Even Cas, who was now human, was feeling the backlash of the fights.

Dean loved his little giant brother, but so help him if he had to spend one more minute with his constant... _everything_ , he might just finally have to take him out back and shoot him.

Ironic, considering he couldn’t do it when Lucifer had possessed him.

The headlights of his baby bounced down the highway as he journeyed to the store. He turned up the radio, rocking out, when it started playing Asia’s ‘ _Heat of the Moment_ ’. What he needed right now was pie, beer, Busty Asian Ladies, and more pie.

Patting the dashboard of his ride, Dean chuckled. “You’re the only one who really gets me, Baby. The only one who understands.”

From the back seat, invisible to all, the Arch-angel Gabriel smirked at the oldest Winchester. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

*****

Dean fumbled with his keys as he left the store. Under his arm he carried the six-pack of _El Sol_ cautiously, and had a plastic bags full of pie and porn in both hands. Dean eyed a hot blonde as she filled up her Prius in front of the Sip-n-Go. Grinning his flirting grin at her, he winked and walked backward towards his baby when he heard it.

“Yo, Dean-o!”

_No. It can’t be._

“You can’t ignore me, Lose-chester.”

_Shit._

Dean spun around, almost dropping his beer when he saw Gabriel sitting on the hood of the Impala. Shouting, he gestured harshly. “Get your feathery, dead ass off my baby!”

Gabe held up his hands, and got off the car. Smirking, he asked. “How ya been, Dean-o?”

“Are you kidding me? How the hell are you even here, man? I thought Lucifer ganked your ass?” Dean shook his head in confusion.

Gabe scoffed. “Oh please, by the time Luci tried to kill me, faking my death had become old hat. While he was rotting away in his cage, I was honing my skills in case I needed them.”

“Which you did.” Dean reminded him.

Gabe shot him a bitch face equal to those Sam gave him.

“What do you want, Gabe?” Dean asked, wishing he had brought an angel-blade with him. Gabriel was pretty good at pissing him off to the point of homicide within seconds.

“What? I’m not allowed to fly by and say hi to an old friend?” Gabe mocked.

“We ain’t friends.” Dean glared, wondering if he could choke the angel to death with his bare hands.

“You can’t.” Gabe answered out loud, reading his thoughts. Dean’s eyes widened. “You see, Dean-o. I understand what your problem is.”

“Like hell you do.”

“What? Because I’m an angel, I don’t get it? Please.” Gabe waved the mere concept away. “You see Dean, I _understand_ you better than you think.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Now would you get outta my way. I kinda had plans.” He held up the beer and porn.

“Fine. Be that way. You really think that Baby here is the only one who understands you? Let’s just see if that’s true.” Gabe frowned and did his sassy head bobble. With a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

And so did the Impala.


	2. Chapter Two

Dean yelled out, in a extremely girlish way that he would deny to his dying breath. That rat bastard angel had done something with his Baby.

It took him a moment to realize that standing in the parking spot where his Baby had been, now stood a man. An extremely gorgeous man. Shaggy black hair, toned muscled body that was hidden under a black tee and black jeans. Dean swallowed back the urge to wolf whistle. He had learned the hard way from his father to fight those urges.

Channeling his need to flirt with the hottie back into anger, he growled. “And who the hell are you?”

“Baby.” The man smirked, white teeth flashing. His voice was deep and gravelly, reminding Dean of…

“Seriously? Who the hell are you and what the _fuck_ happened to my car?” Dean was shouting now.

The man walked over to Dean and grasped him tightly by the shoulders. His deep blue eyes stared as he grinned with amusement. Flirtatiously, he said. “Sexy man, I am your Baby. Don’t you recognize me?”

Dean’s eyes widened. _No. He hadn’t…_

 _Oh, yes Dean-o. I did._ Gabe’s voice laughed hard inside his mind.

“B-baby?” Dean whispered, wanting to cry. The third thing he loved most in this world was now… Oh god he wanted to cry right now.

How was he going to explain this to Sammy?      

It was then that he realized that he was essentially stranded at the Sip-n-Go since his car was now walking around on a pair of sweet muscled legs. Not breaking eye contact with… _Baby_ , he speed-dialed Sam.

No answer.

Sonofabitch was still pissed at him.

Dialing the next number on his contacts, his eyebrows shot up when it was picked up halfway through the first ring. “Hello, Dean.”

*****

When Castiel had pulled into the Sip-n-Go, he had expected Dean to be fuming because of the loss of his Impala. Not sitting on the curb, drinking beer with some random man.

He had answered the phone without hesitation when Dean had called. Since becoming human again, Castiel had started to feel more like a hindrance than help to the Winchester’s.

So when Dean had called to ask him to come pick him up, Castiel had jumped at the chance to be helpful, even in this small way.

Now, though he didn’t know how to feel.

Turning off the engine to his tan ’78 Lincoln Continental Mark V, Castiel looked questioningly over at his friend and got out. Dean was chugging from the bottle in his hand, and warily eyeing the brunet next to him. The stranger was taking dainty sips from his own bottle, smiling and leaning into Dean. Cas frowned.

“Dean?” he questioned.

Dean looked up in surprise and relief. “Cas, man. You have no idea how glad I am to see you right now.”

Cas cocked his head. “Are you ready to go, Dean?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, we’re ready.”

Cas’ brow rose at the implied ‘we’. He studied the stranger who was moving to his feet, and laughing. “This’ll be weird.”

“Already is, Baby.” Dean growled.

Cas grabbed Dean’s arm before he could walk past him. “Dean. I think you need to explain. I’m not at all comfortable playing chauffeur to you and your…” Cas looked over at the other man then back again. He finished with a flourish of finger quotations. “… _booty call_.”

“Oh, come on, man. It’s not like that.” Dean dismissed. “I’ll explain while you drive.”

Cas held his frown in place but walked over to the car. He halted when the other man stepped in front of him, and lightly pushed at his shoulder in what could only be considered a teasing manner.

“Oh hello, angel man.”

“I’m no longer an angel.” Cas eyed Dean worriedly. If this stranger knew who he had been, there was a potential for him to be dangerous. And Cas knew he couldn’t protect his friend anymore the way he once had.

“I know it. I miss how you used to spread your wings in me.”

Cas blushed crimson, not knowing how to respond. He looked to Dean for guidance in this unorthodox human interaction, but he found no help there. Dean seemed to be just as poleaxed as he.

“Excuse me? The fuck, Baby?” Dean spat out. “This ain’t the time or place for that weird shit. Get in the damn car.”

“So demanding.” The man pouted and climbed into the back seat. Leaning his head out the window, he winked at Dean. “I like it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and kudos my lovelies! (secretly craving validation)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so when I first posted this chapter I had totally forgotten that Cas used the name Steve when he was a cashier. LOL don't ya just love coincidences?

“Wait, so you’re telling me that Gabriel turned your car into a dude?” Sam gaped, torn between laughing and… well, nothing. He barked with laughter until he cried as Dean nodded, running a frustrated hand through his short hair.

Dean just glared until his brother calmed down. They were alone, Cas for the moment playing car-sitter in the other room. “It’s not funny man. I need my car!”

“Well you still have him.” Sam said through more laughter, tears streaming down his face. It was a good thing he had been told this news while he had been sitting or he might have fallen down to floor. Finally his chuckling tapered off and he looked up at his brother who was staring at the doorway to the other room. “So let me get this straight. That dude in there is your Impala and his name is Baby?”

Dean nodded. Turning back to glance at Sam, he said pissed. “Yeah and I’ll tell you what, next car I have I’m naming it like Steve or Jimmy or something.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose. He held back a smirk that he has been holding back for years at the news. “Jimmy, huh?”

“What about Jimmy?” Cas spoke from behind Dean, once again standing within his personal space. It had been awhile since Dean had chastised him about it, so he assumed it was acceptable now. “I assure you Jimmy is perfectly content in Heaven.”

“Never mind.” Dean grunted. His eyes swept over Cas, taking in the tee-shirt, jeans and hoodie he sported. While he missed his angel and his trademark trench coat, the new casual look he now donned held appeal. Not that Dean was ever going to spill that he found his friend appealing. More than appealing really. “Where’s… _him_?”

“I set Baby in front of the television with a drink to keep him occupied. He’s watching something called _Doctor Who,_ right now. Though, I’m not sure how a man time traveling in a blue box could be qualified to be a doctor.” Cas stated, titling his head.

Neither Dean or Sam knew how to respond.

“So, what are we going to do about him?” Sam asked out loud.

“Hell if I know.” Dean grunted. This whole situation was messed up.

“I doubt that there is much we can do for the moment. Until Gabriel decides that he will reverse the spell, we might have no choice but to wait it out. Until then you are free to use my car, Dean.” Cas offered.

Before Dean could say ‘thanks’, Baby came into the room. Shirtless.

“I didn’t know there was a hunk party going on in here. Why wasn’t I invited?” Baby flirted. That seemed to be his only setting on how he talked.

“Dude, where’s your shirt?” Sam questioned. He shot a quick glance to his brother, unsurprised by his reaction.

Dean’s eyes had widened when Baby walked in. He swallowed. His mouth becoming suddenly dry. The side of his mouth lifted unconsciously, licking his lips as he smiled at the sight of the ripped man. Dean was definitely having a difficult time trying to hide his reactions around this gorgeous creation that Gabe had made. He was also having a hard time remembering that this was his freaking _car_. He looked over to Cas, who at that moment seemed disappointed and saddened as he glared at Baby. That look sobered him enough to drop the goofy grin.

“Oh, I spilled the drink Angel Man gave me. Used the shirt to mop it up. Though, I’m sure Sexy Man here has something I could borrow?” Baby said suggestively, stroking Dean’s arm.

Dean side stepped away, blushing. The motion put him even closer to Cas.

“Sexy Man?” Sam gaped. He appeared as though he was going to burst with laughter once again. The only thing that was stopping him was seeing his brother. Dean was avoiding his gaze, this whole situation was making him uncomfortable. He had known for a long time that Dean was attracted to men as well. And he would have to have been blind and a moron to not see how his brother looked at Cas. But now wasn’t the time to out his brother. Neither was it his place. “Uh, whatever. You know, uh, Baby, I might have something that you can use. Come on.”

Baby shrugged and followed Sam. They stopped however when Dean cried out. “Is that a friggin _tramp stamp_?”

Baby looked over his shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of the marking on his lower back. He grinned at Dean. Giggling he said. “You checking me out Sexy Man? Actually, it’s a _trap_ stamp. You know, like a demon trap.”

“But why is it there?” Dean waved awkwardly at Baby’s lower back.

Baby sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s there because you put a demon trap in my trunk. I also have both of your initials as scars on my shoulder blades.”

And sure enough, when Dean and Sam took a closer look at the markings, they saw the initials they had carved into the Impala so many years ago. Sam coughed. “Uh, sorry about that by the way. We were just kids, you know?”

Baby waved his apology aside. “Don’t worry about it. It was no worse than when Sexy Man here beat me with a crowbar after your dad died.”

Dean turned away slightly chagrinned. He couldn’t meet Sammy’s eyes. He knew what he would find there, those sad puppy eyes so full of emotion. Nope. Not dealing with a chick-flick moment. “You know what? Screw this. I need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kudos and comments keep me smiling and writing, my loverlies!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Cas... nuf said

Two hours later the three men and a flamboyant Baby were chugging back _El Sol_ down at the nearest bar to the bunker. Sam was only nursing one for the night, someone needed to be the designated.

Baby seemed to be in his element as he flirted with the bartenders and patrons, the men and women. But he kept returning back to Dean’s side, slinging one are around his shoulders, whispering “Sexy Man,” to him. The more beers that Dean had in him however, the more receptive Dean became. He would wink and smirk back, though not fully laying the charm on as thick as he would have had it been a female hitting on him.

Cas glared at the pair’s reflection from his stool at the bar, remaining silent most of the night. He took another shot – how many was that? Seven? Twenty? Who cared?

“You okay, man?” Sam asked as he sat down next to Cas. “Don’t you think you should slow down?”

“I am an angel of the Lord, Sam. I think that I can handle a few shots.” He slurred out. The only time he had ever been drunk was when he found a liquor store and drank it. He hadn’t exaggerated to Sam about that incident.

“Yeah, but dude, you’re a human now. Your human liver isn’t going to be able to handle much more.” Sam grew more concerned.

Cas turned in his seat. “I’m fine, Sam. Barkeep, I would like another of the alcohol.”

Dean watched his friend out of the corner of his eye from across the room as he took another shot. Cas was getting sloshed for some reason. Ever since Baby had appeared or been changed or whatever, he had been behaving odd. Almost as though he was…

“Why don’t you just go and talk with him?” Baby asked as he sat down next to him. Dean glanced over to him startled at the serious tone coming from him.

“What?”

“Cas. Why don’t you just go talk with him? I can tell you want to.”

“And what exactly would I talk with him about?”

“How about, oh I don’t know,” Baby gave him a pointed look, “your feelings?”

“Or how about you just shut your cakehole? How about that?” Dean growled out and chugged the rest of his beer. Getting up he walked over to the bar. Standing next to Cas, his eyes widened at the amount of empty shot glasses he had sitting on the counter in front of him. “Come on, buddy. I think you’ve had enough for the night.”

Cas gazed at him through bleary eyes, smiling widely. “If you say so, Dean.” He twisted the barstool around and attempted to stand. He immediately fell to the floor.

Dean leaned down to help him up. Only twice had he ever seen Cas like this. Once when Cas had given up on finding God, and when Dean had gone to an alternate future. He hoped that he wasn’t seeing the beginnings of that future for multiple reasons. To Sam, he said. “Collect Baby, will ya? I’ll get this idiot to the car.”

Linking his arm around Cas’ waist, Dean half-carried his friend outside. He tried to ignore the shiver that went up his spine when Cas leaned closer and looped an arm over his shoulder.

“Y’know Dean, guess wha’?” Cas started, his head wobbling as he attempted to focus on talking and walking at the same time.

“What Cas?” Dean smiled. Drunk Cas was kind of cute. They were walking slowly to the car, which had been parked down the block from the bar.

“I used to be an angle- angel.”                  

“I know Cas.”

“I raised your grip from perdition. D’you know that?”

Dean laughed.

“You're also my best hunter-friend, and I- I love you and if you wanna date your car-baby, I guess I jus’ have’ta accept that. Because you deserve to be happy. You do. Just wish it was wit’ me.” By the time Cas finished, he was slurring. It didn’t matter though because Dean was in shock from the unexpected proclamation.

Dean stayed quiet the rest of the way to the way back to the bunker. Baby sat in the front seat with Sam, while Dean sat in the back with the now passed out Cas. His mind was racing, in complete turmoil caused by the emotional twister that Cas had unintentionally unleashed.

Had Cas meant what he had said? Dean assumed so. Cas wasn’t used to drinking copious amounts of alcohol enough to be able to bring himself to lie while under the influence. Dean frowned, looking at the tousled brown haired angel asleep on his shoulder. Cas wanted him to be happy? Dean had known that already, it’s why they all fought so hard against the threats, to get to that light at the end of the tunnel. But happy _with_ Cas? With _Cas_?

Dean frowned again. It wasn’t as though the thought had never crossed his mind. But he had no idea how to go about it. A relationship. With an ex-angel. With a man.

In the back of his mind he could hear his father’s voice shouting at him. _You’re a Winchester, not some pansy-ass girl. Stop crying and be a man!_ That had been the general speech Dean had been issued over his teen years, on occasion followed by a beating when Dean hadn’t followed orders.

Though, there had been other occasions he had been beaten as well.

Dean looked over to the sleeping angel. Perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, to have a chick-flick moment or two.

*****

From the front seat Sam watched in the rearview mirror as his brother looked down at Cas, passed out on him, with a soft smile lining his face.

 _About damn time_ , he thought, grinning.

He shot glance over at Baby beside him. He grinned and gave the young Winchester a nod in understanding.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, sorry for taking so long to post anything :( Unfortunately life happens, and I've had to adult again with a second job. I won't have as much time to write as I did before *screams*. I'll try to update as a can though! Thanks as always my loverlies for all the comments and kudos!

The next morning Cas stumbled into the kitchen. He doubted that he had ever felt worse in his life than he did at that moment. His mortal life at least. “Ugh.”

“Morning Cas.” Sam said cheerily from across the table where he was eating breakfast.

“Hey, buddy. I thought that you would’ve slept until noon.” Dean grinned over his shoulder. He stood at the stove preparing bacon and eggs, apron around his waist and a towel slung over his shoulder.

Cas sat down at the kitchen island and rested his head on the cold metal surface. “I’m sure that had I not had to urinate and vomit I would still be enjoying the comforts of my bed. Until next week if I was able to manage it.”

“Yeah, we’ve all been there man.” Dean sat down next to Cas. “Shower generally helps. Not a hot one though.”

Sam nodded in agreement.

Cas grunted. “If I could move anymore I would give that a try. Just walking from my room to the kitchen took more effort than I would have expected. How much did I drink last night?”

“More than you needed to, that’s for sure.” Dean chuckled, rubbing a comforting hand on Cas’ shoulder.

Sam watched them seruptiously as he ate his granola. He smirked. Something had definitely happened last night between them. It was good to see his brother finally being a bit more open with his angel.

Cas groaned again, Dean stood up and got the ex-angel some water and ibprofen. Setting the capsules down in front of him, Dean said with an amused tone. “Take it. It’ll help.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas took the pills and sipped at the water, deathly afraid that even it would make a return appearance. Cas wrinkled his brow as he tried to piece together the night prior. Looking between the two brothers, he questioned. “I have to ask. What happened last night?”

“What do you mean?” Sam sat up.

“Most of the night is a complete blank. The last thing I remember fully was Sam trying to assualt Baby for playing a song on the music box. _Heat of the Moment_ , I believe.”

“Juke box, not music box. And that was at the beginning of the night, man.” Sam said wide-eyed. Geez, how much had Cas had?

“Wait. You’re telling me that you don’t remember – _anything_ from last night?” Dean gestured, asking as casually as he could. Though he couldn’t stop his disappointment from seeping in. _He doesn’t remember what he said to me._ “Like anything at all you may have said? To anyone?”

“No, Dean.” Cas shook his head, then cradled it, groaning. “I think I’m going to go lie back down.”

After Cas had left the kitchen, Dean ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Well that just made things a hell of a lot more complicated. “Sonofabitch.”

*****

“So how are you liking being human, Baby?” Gabe asked from the bed. He had popped up unexpectedly in Baby’s temporary room later that day, lounging on the memory foam mattress, sucking on a cherry sucker.

“It’s definitely an experience that’s for sure. Though I do miss the feel of the open road stretched out under me.”

“Well don’t worry, you’ll be feeling that again soon enough.” He gestured with the candy. “Just remember that the sooner you help that idiot realize that he’s in love with my little bro, the sooner I’ll change you back.”

Baby crossed his arms and leaned against the desk behind him. Before he could respond, someone knocked on the door. Gabe disappeared again with a snap of his fingers as the door opened slowly.

“Uh, hey, Baby? Can we talk?” Sam poked his head in. When the human Impala gestured for him to enter, Sam quickly shut the door behind him. “So get this. Apparently, Cas doesn’t remember anything about last night.”

Baby rolled his eyes and sighed super dramatic.

“Exactly.” Sam agreed. “Look. It seems to me that something definitely happened between the two of them last night – I could read it on Dean’s face this morning. But now that Cas can’t remember? I don’t think that my brother is going to step up and do anything.”

“That does sound like Dean.” Baby considered for a moment. “So, you think we should do something about it?”

“All I know is that I’m sick of all their unresolved tension. Being a third wheel sucks.”

Baby tilted his head, in a manner much the same as the fallen angel would. Narrowing his eyes, he said. “A third wheel is necessary. It keeps things in balance, structured – _supported_. It is just as important as any other wheel. Why would you not want to be this?”

“I… uh…” Sam clammed up. He had no idea how to respond. Of course Baby would think that he meant it literally, he was a freaking _car_ after all. Wheels. Sam shook his head. Unfortunately, what Baby said had also made sense. Dean wouldn’t do anything without his brother’s support. And Cas was his friend, Sam wanted him to be happy as well.

Maybe he should be a third wheel, and be supportive.

Looking back at Baby, Sam asked. “What’s the plan?”

After an hour, details and generalities were hashed out, and Sam left feeling that he was definitely a horribly, awesome little brother.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to write more I swear! (Who needs sleep right?)  
> As always, Kudos and Comments keep me smiling :)  
> *****

Sam and Baby’s plan swung into action as soon as they found a new case. In a tiny suburb outside of Cleveland signs of demon activity had been appearing around murder victims. The crime scenes were, to the untrained eye, completely unfocused with no reason behind it. But to the hunters, they screamed ritualistic.

“So get this,” Sam started. “All the victims were newly married couples. They were also all killed within a five mile radius.”

“That barely narrows it down, Sammy.” Dean argued. He really wasn’t wanting to go out on a case. He was already dealing with enough between his car turning into a hot dude – _don’t go there, man_ – and his angel forgetting what he had told Dean that night. “Can’t one of the other hunters nearby take it?”

“What concerns me, is why are they murdering couples specifically? There must be some significance to it.” Cas volunteered.

Sam ignored his brother but answered Cas. “Exactly what I’ve been thinking. I think we should check it out.”

“Yay! Road trip!” Baby squealed, hugging Dean excitedly. Instead of letting go, he merely rested his head on Dean’s shoulder when he caught Cas glaring at his action. “Does this mean that we all go undercover? I wanna be an FBI Agent. Agent Jonas.”

Dean shifted out of Baby’s grip, moving a step closer to Cas. He growled out, “Fine. You can be an agent, but like hell you’re going as a damn Jonas brother.”

“You know who the Jonas brothers are, Dean?” Sam gaped.

“Shut up.”

“Oh I have an idea! How about Samsqautch here and I take the FBI end of the case, and the Sexy-Angel Men go as a couple undercover?” Baby suggested.

The other three men stood in the bunker’s library in differing silence. Sam attempting to hold in his laughter, and Dean turning an interesting shade of purple from shock and several emotions he couldn’t quite put a name to. Finally there was Cas, who was merely considering the benefits such undercover work could bring to the case.

“I believe that that could be wise. We could be the bait, Dean.” Cas spoke in all seriousness. He tilted his head to the side as he stared unblinking into Dean’s green eyes. Dean stared back and swallowed. They stood like that for what seemed several minutes but was at most thirty seconds.

Sam cleared his throat, breaking their trance. “Well, I guess that I’ll just go make Baby’s credentials. Should be ready to leave in about an hour.”

Everyone was ready to go fairly quickly and soon they were on the road. Dean drove, Sam was shotgun, while Cas and Baby shared the backseat.

It was extremely late when they reached the hotel they were crashing at. Dean pulled Sam aside to speak with him before they went into the office to get their rooms. When they were out of earshot of the other two, Dean spoke softly. “Let me ask you something. Why exactly should Cas and I – I mean… the couple thing?”

Sam smirked and raised a brow. He remained silent, waiting to see how his brother would eventually articulate his concerns. But Dean could out-silence him easily. Finally, Sam sighed and said straight-faced. “Honestly? Why not? You two practically are a couple anyway. Some people already believe it.”

“What?!” Dean blustered. “Who?”                                        

“Off the top of my head?” Sam asked, and hid his smirk when Dean nodded. “Let’s see… Balthazar had, several other angels, pretty sure Crowley and Meg, probably Kevin, definitely Charlie. Chuck. Who else am I forgetting? Oh that’s right. Me.”

“What? You… that me and Cas… that we…?” Dean sputtered, avoiding his younger brother’s penetrating gaze. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I figured that I’d wait until there was something to comment on. I’m okay with it either way.” Sam said before entering the hotel office to get their rooms.

The young pimple-faced clerk glanced up from his cell phone and sighed, clearly annoyed by the fact he had to work. In a nasally voice he said, “Hope you only need two queens ‘cus that’s all we got left.”

“Do you have a hide-away bed as well?” Sam inquired.

“Nah. But the room has a couch. I’ll get you some extra pillows and blankets.” The clerk said with an eye roll. Sam paid for the room and took the keys.

When he was back outside he saw that Dean was still deep in thought. Sam smirked, his brother was seriously having some conflicting emotions about this whole thing. It probably didn’t help that Dean was still trying to process whatever had or hadn’t happened between he and Cas. Waving the keys in front of his eyes, Sam said, “Let’s go.”

The men entered the room, Dean last. As Dean set his duffle down on the floor, Sam announced, “Someone is going to have to share.”

Before Dean could say anything, Baby called dibs as he threw himself on the couch. Sam did the same with the bed furthest from the door. Dean gaped, then swallowed back the lump in his throat as he looked to Cas.

Cas smiled, his piercing blue eyes crinkling in the corners. “I’ll try not to hog the covers, Dean.”

Sam burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dean yawned and hugged the pillow closer, rubbing his face into the warm cotton beneath his cheek. It had been a long drive, and he had been exhausted by the time they had arrived in town. Since they had started calling the bunker home, he had barely been able to get a good night’s sleep when they were out on the road. Nothing was as good as his memory foam mattress, but he had to admit that this was a very comfortable pillow. He squeezed it once more, snuggling closer.

His eyes popped open when the pillow hugged back.

He snapped his eyes shut once more from embarrassment. This couldn’t be happening. He could feel his face heating up. He was not freaking cuddled up next to Cas. _Gawd, he felt good. Smelled even better._ Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear his idiot brother laughing.

Just then another realization crossed his mind. Shit, he had a boner. And it was pressed up against Cas. Shit, shit, shit, shit… He couldn’t just back away from Cas without everyone seeing… that. His heart raced, threatening to pop out of his ribcage. He was sure that he was going to get mocked enough for the unexpected, though rather wonderful, cuddling he had inflicted on his friend.

There was really no way he was going to get out of this situation gracefully.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas’ gravelly voice even rougher in the morning, which wasn’t helping the morning wood situation. Dean’s hair shifted from Cas’ warm breath as he spoke. Cas’ large hand rubbed a pattern on Dean’s back, comfortingly.

“Yeah, morning bro. Don’t bother getting _up_ ,” Sam said chuckling from the small table. He was already dressed in his FBI gear, as was Baby beside him. “Baby, I mean Boaz and I are going to go start the investigation. We’ll call you if we find anything.”

Before Dean could grunt out two words, his brother and car were gone, the latch clicking shut behind them. As carefully as he could he backed away from Cas, almost immediately missing the warmth. Turning his back on his angel, feet firmly on the ground, Dean attempted to will his morning erection away.

Cas reached over and touched Dean’s shoulder. When the other man jerked and groaned, Cas grew concerned. “Dean? Is everything alright? Are you sick? What can I do to help?”

 _So, so much_ , Dean thought. He could just picture those ridiculous blue eyes behind him, all concerned. He could see those sleep pouted chapped lips and that constant sex hair and… Shit. That was not helping the issue. Groaning, Dean stood, keeping his back to the angel in his bed. “Nothing, man. I’m going to go jump in the shower.”

Cas frowned as the door closed to the bathroom. Dean was behaving oddly, though it was far from unexpected. Cas sighed. Just because he had enjoyed waking up with Dean in his arms, didn’t mean that his friend would be comfortable with it. He wasn’t going to bring up though that he had felt his friend’s erection pressed against him. Cas considered though that could have merely been nothing more than a biological function, no matter who Dean had been sleeping against. Male vessels were annoying that way.

Cas had to deal with them every morning himself.

*****

Dean took his time getting ready. By the time he stepped out of the small white-tiled motel bathroom, Cas was already dressed in his suit sans trench coat. Dean hated to admit he missed that damn coat.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Uh, hey Cas.” Dean nodded before pouring himself coffee.

Cas took his turn in the bathroom. He came out drying his hands with a small towel a few minutes later. In his deep, gravelly voice he said. “I’ve been thinking, Dean. We should make sure that whatever is behind this believes that we are an actual married couple.”

“If you’re suggesting we get married for a case, I’m not sure that I’m ready for that kind of commitment.” Dean joked, trying to hide the fact that his heart started racing faster than a greyhound in Miami.

Cas rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Of course not, Dean. But I do think we should at least have rings. Complete the disguise. It would also give us something to do while we wait for Sam to call with an update.”

Dean’s jaw clenched. Ring shopping with Cas, even for a case, was sending him into an emotional tailspin. He was excited and nervous and calm all at the same time, wishing he could show that he was eager about the trip but having to pretend that this was something he would do under any other type of circumstance of a case.

Chuck, this would be so much easier if Cas could remember what he had said.

At the nearest jewelry store the men stood in front of the ring display. Correction… the wedding band display. The woman behind the counter, cheerfully began pulling out large diamond engagement bands for them to browse over.

“No, no. We only need two bands for us.” Dean waved away the glittery rocks.

“Oops, my mistake. Here we are,” the sales woman, Brandee, held up the tray containing the male wedding bands. “These ones here are quite stunning. Matching platinum, with…”

“We’d prefer silver.” Dean said gruffly. If he had to get rings, hell if he wasn’t going to get ones that couldn’t help fight spirits.

And not cost a year’s pay. Credit card fraud wasn’t as easy as it used to be.

“Oh but surely your fiancée deserves -.” Brandee started.

“I’d prefer the silver as well.” Cas said softly with a smile, before adding. “And it’s husband, not fiancé.”

Cas stepped closer to Dean, placing a hand on his back. There was definite benefits of going undercover with this case, Cas thought. He was now able to touch Dean how he wanted without anyone raising a brow, not even Dean. He smiled at the taller man with all the love he felt.

The woman raised a brow at Cas’ claim they were already married, but lowered it at the expression on the men’s faces.

Twenty minutes later, they had matching silver bands on their ring fingers. The bands were fairly plain, except for the Celtic knot imprinted on the side. Dean was initially going to get the most basic the store had but when he had seen Cas’ eyes light up at seeing the Celtic one, there was no doubt.

Cas had picked up one band, held it up, looked at it then at Dean. Suddenly he had taken Dean’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger, never once breaking eye contact.

What was Dean to do, but do the same with Cas’ ring?

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda filler, but necessary...  
> Also sorry to my cousin Brandee if she ever reads this story LOL  
> *****

They met up with Sam and Baby two hours later for lunch. The small 1950’s style diner they found was filled with truckers and families with screaming babies, making it easier for the men to converse freely about the case without being overheard. Smoke spiraled from behind the counter as someone’s order was being prepared. Sam sat on one side of the vinyl covered booth next to Baby, with Dean and Cas across from them.

“Well, it’s definitely demonic. There was sulfur found at each scene. Not to mention all the bodies were found in locked rooms.” Sam filled his brother in, before taking a large mouthful of grilled chicken salad. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. “We also found out that all of the couples had just recently gotten married.”

“We knew that already.” Dean said behind a mouthful of fries.

“Talk or eat, Dean. Not both at the same time.” Cas said as he stared unblinking at the green eyed man beside him, reminding his friend of his manners before taking a large bite of his own burger. Dean rolled his eyes.

Baby wasn’t eating. Even though he was technically human for the moment, he didn’t need to fuel himself in the same manner the Winchester’s needed. He watched the other three with a critical eye, paying particular attention to Dean and Castiel. He grinned when he saw what was on their hands. It took everything he had in him to not squeal and grab their hands. Not yet at least.

“No, like within the last two weeks these couples got married. Three couples murdered within the same two weeks they get hitched isn’t something that normally happens.” Sam spoke. “It can’t just be a coincidence. How could whoever is behind this know that they were recently married?”

Dean and Cas continued to dig into their respective burgers with relish, not the condiment, processing the new info. Baby elbowed Sam, then indicated he look at his brother’s hand. Sam’s brow rose.

“What the hell is that on your hand?” Sam gaped, his jaw literally dropping.

Dean choked, coughing to try to clear the food that had suddenly lodged in the back of his throat. He really should remember to chew more before swallowing his food. Cas smacked his back, concerned over his fake-husbands color. Slowly the smacks turned into slow, circular movements as Cas rubbed his back comfortingly. “Dean? Are you alright?”

Dean nodded, his color red, as he waved Cas’ warm hand away. “Yeah. I’m fine, man.”

“Dude, are you going to answer me? What’s with the rings?” Sam gave them both a bitch face. Baby smiled widely, thoroughly entertained by the situation.

Dean remained silent. Cas glanced between both brothers, a confused frown growing between his eyes. “Well, Sam, Dean and I are married. Is it no longer the custom for married couples to wear wedding bands?”

Sam blinked, then cleared his throat.

“Uh… Right.” Sam quickly caught on, remembering that Dean and Cas were _pretending_ to be a couple, and were trying to sell it to whoever was behind this string of murders. And right now, that could be anyone. “You, uh, forgot to tell me that you were getting the rings today is all.”

“Let me see, let me see.” Baby grabbed Cas’ hand to inspect the ring. He was practically bouncing in his seat. His mood changed however when his gaze zeroed in on the knot imprinted on the side. He had seen this before when he and Sam were at the morgue. Frowning he pulled Cas’ hand hard, shoving it under Sam’s nose. “Look at this.”

“Ow.” Cas muttered as he stretched awkwardly across the table.

Sam studied the ring barely a few seconds before he said, “Shit. Where did you guys get this?”

Dean looked at his own hand, at the ring glinting back at him, and frowned. “The jewelry store. Why?”

Sam let go of Cas’ hand. Standing, he threw a few bills down to pay their check. “Come on. We need to have a talk with your jeweler.”

*****

It turned out that all of the couples had been wearing identical rings to what Dean and Cas had. The woman who had helped them earlier in the day was gone, but the assistant manager on duty helpfully provided a list of people who had gotten rings. Only one other couple other than Dean and Cas had purchased wedding bands within the last week.

“Although I’m surprised so many have gotten those particular sets, come to think of it.” The assistant manager said with a frown.

“Why do you say that?” asked Sam.

“Well for one, we only had two sent to us initially, well over a year ago. It says in the computer here that we still have them. They were never sold. But the sales are there. From the people who died, you know. Weird thing is it doesn’t say specifically what they bought.” He answered.

Baby decided to speak up. Dean and Cas were currently waiting back in the motel while he and Gigantor played cops. “Is there any way you can tell us who the associate was for those sales? They might be able to tell us more.”

“Looks like it was Brandee. My boss.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Hours later Dean leaned against the side of the Lincoln, Cas beside him, as they waited for the other two men. Sam and Baby had gone to interview the last couple known to get the Celtic rings, leaving Dean alone with his ex-angel.

Not that he minded, but it was growing increasingly difficult for him to act as though nothing had changed between them when everything had just because his best friend couldn’t hold his liquor. A small part of him wished that that night had never happened but that bridge had been burned and there was no going back.

Did he even want to go back? No, came the immediate answer. Was he even ready to travel across the next bridge? Maybe.

Cas could feel the tension emanating from Dean. This case seemed to be bothering him more than was probably necessary. But Dean was Dean, and he tended to make volcanos out of ant hills. Some would argue it was because Dean cared too much. He would agree, it was one of the many reasons that Cas had fallen for the hunter. Though, Cas thought, the tension could be because they barely had anything to do for this case. Cas knew that Dean was a man of action, remaining stationary even during the investigation must be weighing down on him.

“We’ll find them.”                                  

Cas’ words startled Dean from his thoughts. “What?”

“What ever demon is behind this.” Cas smiled sadly. He gazed at the green eyed hunter beside him as he continued. “Don’t worry. You won’t have to be ‘married’ to me for much longer.” He finger quoted as he spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

Dean frowned and turned to his ex-angel. Sighing he began, “Cas, that’s not what -.”

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a female screaming from inside the house. The house where Sam and Baby currently were interviewing the couples. Dean and Cas went into immediate action, arming themselves with angel and demon blades, rushing up the walkway and into the house.

In the entryway a woman was crying, gasping for breath as tears streaked down her face, as she held the lifeless body of a man. As she saw the two men holding blades in front of her she looked like she was about to scream again.

Dean ignored her as he took in his surroundings. Cas went to her and asked what happened, calming her. “Monsters… killed him… Those agents… in trouble…” She tried to gasp out between sobs.

“Where?” Dean grunted harshly. She indicated the basement. He nodded to the door. “Go. Get somewhere safe. We got this.”

She didn’t question, just took one last look at her husbands body before running out of the house.

Dean led the way down the stairs. He could hear grunts as someone landed blows. He could hear a loud _smack_ followed by a heavy _thud_ moments before he reached the bottom of the stairs. In a flash Dean took in everything that was happening. At the foot of the staircase a woman/demon, Brandee, lay unconscious. Baby was across the room, bleeding out face-down on the floor from a head wound.

And Sam…

“Sammy!” Dean shouted before begin the exorcism. Cas joined in when it seemed to have no effect on the male demon that held Sam a foot off the ground by the throat.

They stepped over Brandee’s body. Cas frowned as the other demon merely laughed at their attempt to rid themselves of him. Cas questioned what Dean was thinking. “Why is it not working?”

The demon laughed, dropping the moose. Answering Dean, he stepped forward. “If you stupid humans can protect yourself from possession, then we should be able to protect ourselves from being kicked out of our hosts.”

Dean glared, though he felt some small tinge of relief that Sam was alive. “Why are you even doing this? Why go after these people?”

“Haven’t you heard? Everyone has their own little niche now.”

“That’s an intriguing way to make yourself stand out.” Cas spoke from behind Dean.

“It’s a demon kill demon world we live in now. Speaking of killing…” the demon smirked, his eyes flashing red. Dean swallowed. High level. _Shit_. The demon chuckled coldly as he continued. “Apparently there is a ‘no kill’ order out on you. Too bad I don’t follow orders.”

The demon raised his arm and flung Dean across the room. Dean grunted as the back of his head slammed into the wall. He could feel blood trickle down the back of his neck as he was held suspended.

“No, no. You’re going to stay right where you are.” The demon waved his hand at Cas, freezing him in place.

Dean’s heart jumped to his throat as he came to a sudden realization. Cas was human now, had been for a while. He could die. “Leave him alone, or I swear to _god_ …”

“Or what? You’re the one I’m killing first.” The demon stepped forward, closer to Dean only to be frozen in place. He scowled as he tried to figure out what was holding him in place.

Then a very distinctive voice crooned out, “Well, well, boys. Seems we’ve gotten ourselves into quite the jam now, eh? Winchesters.” Crowley grinned, hands deep in the pockets of his black wool jacket as he stepped in front of the demon. He shook his head as he addressed his minion softly. His eyes glared coldly, dangerously. “Now, I wouldn’t care if you go after Moose over there. It would be a service, really.”

Sam shot the King of Hell a bitchface.

Crowley waved his hand, sending the demon flying to the opposite wall from Dean. Crowley’s voice rang with anger and power when he yelled. “But I said Squirrel is _off limits_!”

He snapped his fingers, snapping the neck of the demon and effectively killing him.

Dean dropped to the cement floor, hand rubbing the back of his head to check his wound. He grunted and let out a quick, “Uh, thanks, Crowley.”

“What can I say? We’re besties.” Crowley chuckled.

“Well, I must admit, that was unexpected.” Cas’ gravelly voice seeming even rougher after all that had happened. He watched as his hunter checked on the younger Winchester a few feet away. He chuckled, smiling widely. “I would never have expected that Crowley here would –.”

He was cut off as a blade ripped through his chest.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Hope you all have enjoyed! As always my loverlies, comment and kudos and yada yada...

Brandee laughed, coughing out blood as she pulled the blade from Cas’ chest.

Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers again, killing the other demon.

“Cas? _Cas_!” Dean rushed across the basement, catching the blue eyed angel in his arms before he could hit the ground. Cradling his angel in his arms, Dean pressed against the wound trying to stop the heavy flow of blood spilling from his chest. “Come on, man. You can’t give up on me now. I need you, man.”

Cas smiled, blood staining his teeth. His normally bright blue eyes were already losing their shine. “It… it’s alright, Dean. I’ve already been to Heaven, Hell, and Pur…Purgatory. I’m not afraid to die.”

Tears streaked down Dean’s face unchecked. “Dammit, Cas.”

Cas reached up and stroked his cheek, marking it with his blood. Even in this moment, even as he lay dying, he was still trying to comfort his green eyed hunter. “Dean…”

“No, dammit. I’m not going to lose you, too.” Dean glanced at Crowley. “Can’t you do anything?”

Crowley shook his head, showing an abnormal amount of regret. He may not have been a fan of the angel but this was beyond what he could even do.

“Cas…” Dean whispered, pressing his lips to his forehead. He spared a glance down. His eyes were closed, scrunched in pain. Dean cupped his cheek.

“Don’t die. Please.” He begged. He pressed his lips to the angels tenderly, salt from his tears and the metallic tang from the blood mixing. Softly, so only Cas could hear, Dean whispered. “I love you.”

“Well it’s about damn time, Dean-o!”

Gabe popped up beside him. The Arch-angel reached down, and with a brief touch of his fingers to his little bros forehead, Cas was healed. “I was afraid that you were going to just let this brother of mine die.”

Dean continued to hold Cas for dear life, expecting that at any moment this would all disappear, that Cas would be gone. Cas gazed up at Dean, still reeling from the man’s declaration and actions.

But Gabe was now ignoring them as he walked over to Baby, still unconscious. Kneeling next to the car/man, he sighed and said. “As for you…”

Gabe snapped him fingers and Baby was gone. Sam stepped to his side and lifted the small Arch-Angel by the back of his shirt. “Hey!” Gabe shouted. “Watch the shirt! You’re going to stretch it out!”

“Where’s Baby?” Sam growled, shaking him.

Gabe smirked. “Outside, Samsquatch. Back to being his slick, Impala self. Now are you going to let me go, or am I going to have to hurt you?”

Anyone who didn’t know what Gabe was would have found it hysterical to listen to the small man threaten the 6’4” giant. But Sam knew what the angel was capable of and reluctantly set him down.

“Well, this just got boring.” Crowley rolled his eyes before disappearing.

Sam shot a glance to his brother, who was still holding Cas. Looking down at the Trickster, he asked. “I take it you were behind this as well?”

Gabe shrugged. “Dean-o said I didn’t understand him. I knew him better than he knew himself. Plus I was just soooo over the whole cow eyes thing they kept giving playing at.”

“Right?” Sam agreed whole-heartedly. “Maybe now they’ll move past that.”

Gabe smirked and snapped his fingers again. Dean and Cas disappeared.

“Hey! Where did you just send them?” Sam sputtered, head twisting around the room.

“Don’t worry, Samsquatch. They’re back at the bunker, perfectly safe. So is that car. I figured that they might need some time alone.” Gabe answered. His eyes suddenly sparked with mischief as he eyed the younger Winchester. “Speaking of alone…”

From outside of the house a shout could be heard.

“Gabe, dammit. No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I will be continuing this. Kudos are always appreciated! As are comments! Thank you my lovelies! <3<3<3


End file.
